


Return to Dixie

by Salvia



Category: Ghosts of the Shadow Market Series - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Kelly Link, Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe-Hart of Dixie, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Doctor Alec Lightwood, F/M, Lawyer Magnus Bane, Lightwood Siblings, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M, Manipulative Camille Belcourt, They get better, it'll happen i promise, more tags to come?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvia/pseuds/Salvia
Summary: Alec Lightwood has spent more than a decade away from his home in Bluebell, Alabama. Sent off to boarding school at age 16 in NYC, never once bothering to return home. But, now he is because he wants to introduce his adopted sons Rafael and Max to his family. Will he return and find that his family can be amended or is this his last trip to Bluebell. However, his family isn't the only thing in Bluebell that he has been missing love is something Alec Lightwood has had no desire to find but what happens when he meets a beautiful loving man perfect for him and his children. All except for one inconceivable fact that beautiful man is engaged to the cruelest woman in all of Dixie.





	1. Drive back to Dixie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this so please be kind to me. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I made. This Fic is primarily based of the Shadowhunters TV show but, Max and Rafe sadly will never be apart of the TV show as the rights to them still belong to Cassandra Clare and unless an agreement can be made between showrunners and Clare that probably won't happen. Which is why I tagged the to book stories above as they are where the two characters are introduced. This fic is also based on the CW show Hart of Dixie which is where this story is set I will also be pulling certain storylines from the show for this story. I started writing this Fic after I started watching the show after the beginning of the #Saveshadowhunters movement. And if you are a part of that movement stay strong I believe in you. If you are a Book!Stan like I was, give this show a chance I don't think you will regret it.

“Are we there yet” whispers a small voice in the back seat. Alec glances back to see that Rafael has woken up, his hands rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His head the only thing visible as blankets and luggage obscure his body. Looking back at the cramped seat his sons were currently trapped in Alec wishes he rented a bigger car instead of taking his light blue Toyota Avalon on this long road trip from New York City to Alabama. Rafael’s black hair is still perfect despite the hours of sleep his bangs still spiked up off his forehead from the gel they had put in 16 hours ago when they left their small one-bedroom New York apartment. His light brown eyes glowed with curiosity.

“Are we almost there?” he says a little louder causing his younger brother Max to stir in the car seat next to him on the passenger's side. Messy ink-black hair and midnight blue eyes still glistening from sleep look at their father attentively waiting for an answer. Rafael was beautiful with naturally tan skin that glowed with health. Max decidedly looked more like Alec despite the fact that both boys share the same biological parents Max has always looked more like Alec even though Alec is only their adopted father. Many people wouldn’t even guess that Alec wasn’t Max’s biological father both of them having the same pasty white skin that never tanned and ink black wild hair that could not be tamed. Max has always been a little jealous of Rafael whose hair would always look perfect. “Daddy” Rafael whined, upset that his father is ignoring his question. Alec had hoped that the boys would continue to sleep so he could drive in silence, allowing him to be alone with his thoughts and worries about why they were taking this road trip from their beloved New York City. “You guys should go back to sleep we won’t be there for a few more hours.”

“I’m not tired anymore, I’ll stay up and keep you company” Rafael quirks and looks at Max for an agreement. To Raphael’s disappointment, Max seems to be slipping back off to dreamland. Undeterred, Rafael sits up in his seat eyes focused on his father. Seems Alec’s hopes of both boys sleeping until they arrived was out of the question now. “Alright…” Alec pauses considering his options, maybe he could force Rafael to try and go back to sleep? He glances back at the boy whose eyes showed no signs of tiredness and Alec decides to allow the little rascal to stay up despite it being 6 in the morning. “Since your awake, I guess I won’t mind the company.” “What’s it like in Bluebell?” Rafael questions. Alec tries not to flinch at his son’s question. “It’s very different from New York, it’s so small if you blink you might pass through it. There aren’t that many restaurants or things to do. I hope you won’t get too bored.”

Unfazed by Alec’s statement Rafael excitedly points out “But we’ll get to meet Daddy’s family right?” Alec smiles softly at that even though his children have never met his brothers and sister in person he has tried to ensure that Rafe and Max knew about and had a relationship with his siblings which led to weekly video calls. The boys are thrilled to finally meet their Uncle Jace, Max and Aunt Izzy. It has been two years since Alec adopted Max and Rafe he still remembers the night he met his sons. Rafael was two at the time sitting in the waiting room at the hospital alone with his brother Max who at the time was barely a week old. Alec went over to greet them to ask where their parents were when he found a not attached to the baby carrier Max was in “Who could love them?” To this day Alec can’t begin to fathom how you could not love these boys. They were sweet, intelligent, funny; inquisitive he could go on and on about how perfect his two sons were. But, their birth parents cruel action gave him the two best things in his life. Nothing could keep Alec from becoming those boys’ father the fact that he had yet to finish his residency program at the hospital or that Alec lived in a one-bedroom apartment. It was difficult at the beginning long nights with a colicky Max and the nightmares Rafael had sharing one bed, his studies, and hospital rotation all things needed to finish his residency and become a pediatric surgeon. No hardship could ever eclipse the joy those two kids brought to Alec it had healed him and allowed him to start loving life again.

The only reason he was on his way to his childhood home was to introduce Max and Rafe to his family. Hopefully finally convincing Max that his Aunt and Uncles don’t live in the computer, and as happy as Alec is at the prospect of seeing his beloved siblings again the thought of his parents being there causes him to cringe. Robert and Maryse Lightwood his parents the reason he hasn’t been home to Bluebell in over a decade.

The last time he talked to them had been the week after his 16th Birthday when he finally decided to come out to his parents. At first, he thought that his parents had taken the news rather well nodding in understanding as Alec poured his heart out about his feelings and fears of figuring out that he only liked boys. They just sat there and listened, hugged him and sent him off to bed. But, the next morning his bags were packed a car was waiting outside his mother had a plane ticket in her hand ready to send him off to an expensive boarding school in New York City. His parents’ faces void of emotion even as tears spilled from his eyes begging them not to send him away. All they did was pat his back trying to convince him that this wasn’t a punishment that this was for the best.

Alec is brought back to reality by Rafael screams “Daddy! Daddy!” and Alec snapped his head up looking out on to the road and sees the deer leisurely walking in the middle of the road. The car screeches as he slams on the breaks in an attempt to stop before he hits the deer he loses control and his car spins into the ditch on the side of the road the car tilting so the passenger side of the car was resting in the dirt.

“Rafael! Max! Are you guys alright?” Alec shouts over the ringing in his ears. Rafael looks at him with wide eyes seemingly frozen in place. Alec worries and tries to reach for the scared boy. Until he hears a muffled voice “Help…I’m ah…” a small grunt comes from underneath the pile of bags stacked on top of Max’s car seat “stuck.” Alec unbuckles his seatbelt and starts moving the bags until he is met with tear ridden blue eyes his mouth opens slightly when he sees his father. “Ouchie, boo-boo.” Alec’s hand immediately go to his son checking for any injuries “Max where does it hurt?” His son’s tiny hand goes above his eye “Not me” his voice shaking clearly scared “Dada has an ouch.” Alec moves his hand above his left eye and as if awoken by his son’s words, gasps at the sudden pain. He looks down at his hand and sees its red with blood.

Without warning the back seat door on the driver’s side is ripped open. “Hello, are you okay?! Can you get out?” Alec looks up to tell the stranger not to bother that he’ll be fine and he finds himself face to face with one of the most attractive men he has ever seen. The mystery man is perfect his skin is caramel colored and completely free of blemishes his hair is perfectly styled and has a maroon stripe that seems to match his shirt. And he seemed to glitter in the flashing light of the car.

The stranger notices his staring “Can you hear me?” concern evident in his chocolate brown eyes. Alec can vaguely hear his boys calling him but that’s the last thing he feels before everything goes black. Magnus looks at the scene before him suddenly glad he left home so early this morning, two little boys, one still strapped into his car seat are staring at their father with fear and unshed tears in their eyes. He hears the bigger one that couldn’t be more than 5 years old attempting to hold back a sob, as their father passes outgoing limp across the console. The younger one still trapped in his car seat now in a full panic squirming and screaming tears streaming down his face. “Hey! Hey! Don’t cry it’ll be okay” both of them look up at him wide-eyed as if it’s the first time they noticed someone else there. “Why don’t I help you guys out of the car?” offers Magnus.

He reaches down and pulls the bigger one up “What’s your name?” “Rafael” the boy stutters still shaken just as a cry comes from the other little boy still stuck in his car seat “You got to help Max!” Rafael speaks urgently. Magnus smiles at that what a good big brother. “Help” little Max cries Magnus reaches down and fiddles with the car seat buckles seemingly stuck in place. With a worried glance at the trapped toddler

“I can’t undo this I might have to cut it, I… um… might have some bolt cutters in my truck… just let me go grab them.”

“Nooooooo!” Max whines, “Don’t leave me!” Raphael’s hand tugs on Magnus’ shirt grabbing onto him and willing him to stay put. “You have to twist it before you can unbuckle it” a deep voice states behind him. Startled Magnus looks over and sees one of the most attractive men he may have ever laid his eyes on. His strong jaws clenched with stress and worry but its man’s eyes the hold onto Magnus’ attention. Green and brown with streaks of gold the stranger’s eyes hidden behind ridiculously long black lashes Magnus would kill for. “Move your hand I’ll undo the straps you lift him out” “Can you get out Angel? You were napping there for a little bit,” he questions.

Slowly lifting a freed Max from the car and gently placing the toddler down beside his brother. “It’s Alec and yeah I just have a minor concussion” “And that’s what your medical opinion? Maybe you should stay put I’ll call an ambulance and they can check you out before you move.” Magnus wasn’t a doctor but he was pretty sure minor concussions didn’t cause loss of consciousness. A look of indignation crosses Alec’s face “It is my medical opinion I’m a surgeon from New York.” He grunts lifting himself from the car wobbling slightly as he hit the ground. Magnus reached his arm out to steady the man but now that he was out of the car standing he could see that Alec was much taller than him. His attempt to steady the man ended up with Alec’s body pressed completely up against him it took all of Magnus’s strength to keep upright.

Magnus almost wanted to yell at Alec for trying to get out when he was clearly woozy but Magnus got too distracted by the feel of Alec’s abs against his palm, gently placed there to attempt to steady the man. “Max…ugh” Alec grunts in pain as he falters to the ground “Rafe are you okay?” Tears spill from the children’s eyes “Daddy” they both hiccup as they jump into their father’s open arms. Loathed to ruin the sweet family moment Magnus decided to interrupt but a non-concussed medical professional needed to assess the small families injuries “I’ll call an ambulance now.” “No, no. Um, how far are we from Bluebell?” Alec asked turning to look Magnus in the eyes.

“Just about 20 minutes walking down this road. Please, tell me you're not planning on walking into town with a concussion and two scared toddlers.” Alec huffed looking down at Max and Rafael who were still clinging to him. With a heavy sigh, Alec took out his phone and dialed his sister’s number she was a cop in Bluebell hopefully she wouldn’t make a big deal out of this. The phone started ringing a few times before he heard his sisters tired “Hello…” Alec can hear shuffling she must have been asleep “Alec. What’s up?” Just then the phone was grabbed from his hands he tries to resist but the concussion slows his reflexes down considerably. “I’m sorry Alec can’t talk right now he has been in a car accident and should be calling 911 not you” snaps Magnus. “What accident? Where is he? Are the boys okay?” The woman’s voice raises more and more with each question. Guilt washes over Magnus as he realizes it must be Alec’s wife. “Rafael and Max are okay but Alec needs to go to a hospital” Magnus responds calmly hoping that he gave the woman some peace. “Where are they?” the woman sounds all business now. “Listen, Miss, I promise I’ll have Alec call you but, we should call the police,” Magnus said trying to soothe the woman.

“I am the police Officer Lightwood from the Bluebell Police department. I’ll be there in 10 minutes I’m bringing a doctor.” Magnus goes to respond but all he gets is the dial tone. Alec awkwardly grabs the phone from Magnus who is wearing a dumbfound expression. Alec tries hard not to groan “You should of let me talk to her. Now you got her worried and now she’ll be bringing Dad,” he grumbles the last bit. “Is someone coming” Rafael mumbles into his chest. Sighing in annoyance “It looks like you’ll get to meet your Aunt and Uncles now knowing Izzy she is waking up the whole town of Bluebell.”

“Alexander Lightwood” Magnus shakes his head in realization “the whole town has been talking about the big return of the eldest Lightwood home after years away. I can’t believe I didn’t put it together you look just like your sister” he pauses “SHIT!”

The curse earns him a glare from Alec “Sorry” Magnus mumbles he had forgotten the little ears nearby “I just gave attitude to Officer Hardwood.” Alec snorts his lips turning up at the corners “Officer Hardwood” he questions through a grin. “Don’t look at me like that” Magnus yells throwing up his hands in an exaggerated surrender “your sister once made me spend a night in jail for not paying a parking ticket on time.”

“My sister is pretty mellow, you must have done something to piss her off,” Alec says through a chuckle wondering what this wonderful sparkly man could have done to earn him a spot on his sister’s shit list, he’d have to see if he could convince her to change that. “I promise I won’t let her throw you in the slammer,” he says through a fit of giggles. “I’ll tell her all about how you rescued us Mr.…” Alec suddenly looks very pensive his lips parting into an O shape “I don’t know your name.”

“Magnus Bane” Alec still looks confused “I took over the law firm for Imogen Herondale when she retired last year.”

“ Um, Well it is nice to meet you, Magnus Bane, I’m Alec Lightwood and these are my sons Rafael and Max thank you for rescuing us.” Alec gave him a big grin that made his eyes crinkle as he smiled. “You are very welcome, how could I not come to rescue a damsel in distress. I am a southern gentleman”

“I’m no damsel” Alec retorts. Magnus’ mirth died on his tongue as he looked up as the sound of sirens started getting closer. Rafael and Max dislodged themselves from Alec’s lap to turn around and see two police cars an ambulance and a fire truck followed by a few town cars coming toward them. “Izzy” Alec mutters under his breath almost how you would a curse. Magnus smiles, Isabelle Lightwood knew how to throw a party.


	2. Back in Bluebell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on making this more exciting very soon I just need to get all this background information out of the way.

The smell of burnt rubber filled the air as the police car in front spins and stops in a move that would make any Fast and Furious actor jealous. Alec looks down to see both his boys staring as Izzy exits the car like with a swagger that makes it seem like she is in a slow-motion action shot. Alec wonders how she looks so put together for a person who woke up 10 minutes ago. Her dark hair is pulled up with little tendrils of hair left out framing her face it even looked like she applied some light make up. 

“I thought you would wait a few days before getting yourself into trouble big brother,” Izzy says with one of her trademark smirks and Ale is overcome with the feeling that it has been too long since he last saw that smirk in person.

“Dad!” Max whispers in a hushed tone “You didn’t tell us Izzy was a superhero.” The awe in his voice had Alec trying to suppress a chuckle looks like his sister turned into a badass. “Max, Rafe it’s so great to finally meet you,” she says as she makes her way over to them. “That’s some cut on your head” she brushes Alec’s hair away from her face full of concern until she turns to her nephews reaching her for them she pulls them up into a bear hug. “Hey, hey no fair I wanted the first hug” Jace yells running from his car his blonde hair blowing in the light breeze, parking with a lot less pizazz than their sister. “Well if you weren’t driving so slow you would have beat me here”

“I don’t drive slow! I just don’t drive like I’m auditioning for Tokyo Drift.” 

“Izzy I can’t believe you didn’t cause another accident with the way you were driving!” Clary exclaims her bright red hair pulled up into a bun, unlike Izzy she looks like someone who just rolled out of bed. “Nice shoes” Izzy deadpans rolling her eyes at Clary who looks down her face turning into the same color as her hair realizing she was still wearing her bunny slippers. “Does no one care that Alexander is concussed and bleeding” All eyes turn towards Magnus as if realizing for the first time that someone else was standing there. “What are you doing here Bane?” Izzy spits out at him “Was this your fault?” 

“No, Magnus pulled over when he saw me drive into the ditch. Helped me get Max and Rafael out of the car” Alec says looking at his sister quizzically why would she treat a nice man like Magnus like that. Izzy gives her brother a pointed look but, seeing the cut on his head still dripping blood down his face staining his shirt she schools her expression and kneels down and grabs some gauze from her pouch and presses it to his forehead. “Cat can you come to look at this?” Izzy shouts over to the crowd that has gathered around them. “I’m here let me through” a small black woman shouts as she pushes her way through the crowd. “I’m fine, just a few stitches and I’ll be good as new.”

“Don’t listen to him Cat he lost consciousness for a few minutes before he climbed out of the car” Alec turns back and throws a glare in Magnus’ direction but he just shrugs. Turning back Alec searches the crowd for his parents and sends a silent thank you to Izzy when he sees they are not among the growing crowd. Looking out at the faces in the crowd he groans seeing at least two town gossipers in the crowd already on their phones telling all of Bluebell what happened. “Can you look at me?” Cat says as she flashes her flashlight into his eyes checking his pupil reactivity. 

Frowning slightly she puts the flashlight away and pulls out some alcohol wipes, gauze, and two butterfly Band-Aids. “The cut isn’t to bad a few Band-Aids and he should be fine. However, I do think you have a concussion.”

“ I’ll be fine let's just go home before the whole town show up” Alec huffs “I can’t believe this happened now the everyone will know I’m here.”   
“Please,” Jace says drawing out the s sound “Like Maryse and Izzy haven’t already told the whole town” smirking at his sister who in turn punches his arm. “Mom told people I’m coming home” Alec would have thought that she would try and keep his arrival a secret. “Of course you’re the Doctor, a profession worth the Lightwood name unlike Izzy and I who are wasting our talents doing blue collared work” mimicking Maryse’s voice perfectly. Alec rolls his eyes at his brother despite his situation he has never felt more at ease, Alec had pushed down feelings of homesickness when he was in New York if he didn’t he would have come home in a heartbeat. Magnus’ voice breaks through his daydream 

“As fun as this has been, I’ve got an appointment to get to I leave you in the very capable hands of Ms. Loss. I hope I see you again,” giving one final wave before stepping into his truck and driving off. “Bye,” both Rafael and Max shout waving their arms frantically. When Magnus is no longer in sight his sister turns to him “Don’t be friends with him.” Alec gives her an incredulous look “Why not he seems nice and he just helped me.” Izzy glares at him her face scrunched up like she smelled something bad “He’s Camille Belcourt’s fiancé.” 

“Camille… seriously he seems like such a nice guy. What is he doing with that… witch?” careful not to use the word bitch around his children, disbelief evident in his tone. Camille Belcourt was as beautiful as she was vicious head Belle of the Blue Belle women’s group that was in charge of town festivals and historic preservation. In a sense, she was the Queen of Bluebell nothing happened in this town without her approval. He shared a look of sympathy with his sister she hated Camille more than anyone. Izzy had wanted to join the Belles she was a legacy their grandmother Sophia Lightwood was even head Belle in her day. But, Camille had barred his sister from joining stating a career woman wouldn’t have time for the Belles and their constant functions. Camille like most women in Bluebell didn’t work they did what good southern girls did, live with their Daddies until they got married. 

Even if they worked none of the Belles would ever be caught dead working as a police officer, which in Bluebell, Alabama was considered a man’s profession. Izzy would never let anyone know but Alec knew how much she really wanted to be a Belle and carry on the family legacy. “He really is a nice man just has horrible taste in partners” Cat chimes in while looking over Max and Rafe who were thankfully injury free. Jace looks over with a sour look on his face “If you were his friend you would tell him what Camille is really like.”

“We’ve all tried but he doesn’t see her that way. She has him completely wrapped around her finger” Clary defended. “As they say love is blind,” Cat says swooping her hands in a dramatic gesture. “I’d like to see you again tomorrow to check on your cut and evaluate your concussion,” Cat says pointing her finger at Alec “Being a doctor you know the drill no operating heavy machinery don’t fall asleep for the next 6 hours, have someone…”

“I got it, I got it, Doctor remembers,” Alec says cutting off Cat with a wave of his hand. “I’m not telling you. I’m telling your siblings they’re the ones that need to take care of you.” Cat says handing a list to Izzy then walking off back into the crowd and back to her car. Izzy starts rummaging through Alec’s car that was just pulled up out of the ditch by the fire truck handing Max’s car seat and Rafael’s booster seat to Clary. 

“Alright boys whose ready to go for a ride in a police car!” both boys perk up and start running towards Izzy. “Izzy please drive carefully they were just in an accident they don’t need to get into another one” Alec looks at his sister silently begging her to drive slowly. “No worries big bro I am an Officer of the law,” she says with a wink sitting down in the car. Both Max and Rafe give off a wave before Izzy speeds off narrowly missing the crowd of people. Jace and Clary turn to look at Alec laughing at him and his annoyed face. “I hope she is like this with your kids” Alec huffs out pleased to see both Jace and Clary turning bright red. “We are not… um… uh…” Jace stutters the red in his face reaching his ears. 

Alec laughs as he gets into the back seat of their car following Izzy at a much slower pace. Looking out the window Alec looks at the front white gates surrounding the Lightwood Manor. Opening the window of the car Alec is hit with the familiar scents of honeysuckle and roses. “You okay buddy,” Jace says looking back at him. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been home.” When they pull into the driveway Rafe and Max are already on the front porch of the main house. The Lightwoods own the biggest piece of land in Bluebell once owned by the town founder Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones. 

Truly a beautiful place to live Alec had man fond memories of running through the gardens with siblings, learning archery in the forest out back. Caught up in the sentimental feelings of seeing his home for the first time in ten years he almost forgot why he stayed away. That was until he saw Robert and Maryse Lightwood waiting for him at the front door. Maryse looks over at Izzy clearly displeased about something “I got a call from Camille Belcourt this morning want to know what she asked?”

“Something about Alec’s accident I’m sure she was just so worried about us,” sarcasm clear in Izzy’s tone. Maryse scoffs “No she wanted to know why your father and I weren’t there!”   
“I’m fine by the way” as if just noticing Alec’s presence turns to him a look of shock comes over her face confusion evident in her eyes. She is looking over his face as if trying to find the 16-year-old boy she sent away more than 10 years ago. “Alec…. Honey…I…” Maryse stutters slowly a slow smile spreading on her face before she reaches out to touch his face. “That’s a nasty cut,” she says softly. “Yeah” 10 years Alec has been waiting to see his parents again to yell at them tell them what a mistake they made in sending him away and all he can think about is how much he has missed them.

“No need to stand outside, why don’t we all go inside for some breakfast and you can introduce me to my grandkids!” Maryse clasps her hands together and opens the door ushering them all inside. Both his boys perk up at the thought of food. “I’m sorry to leave as soon as you get here but, I have a client up in Baton Rouge I need to see,” Robert says exiting the house quickly. Maryse throws him a dirty look “Alec just got here!” the sharpness in his mother’s voice was hard to miss even when whispering. But, his father doesn’t even bother with a glance back. Well, at least one of his parents seemed happy to see him. Jace looks at Robert clearly shouting obscenities at him in his head “I’m going to go get Max up he’ll be happy to see Alec.”

“I’m already up” comes a little voice from below. “Not you, Big Max…Uncle Max. That’s going to be confusing we need to give you a nickname.” Jace says pointing at Max. Max doesn’t look too pleased with that idea scrunching his nose up. “Alec why don’t you lay down while I start Breakfast” Alec looks up at his mother so many things going through his head but, he’s too tired to put up any sort of argument now so he just smiles. “As long as Izzy doesn’t cook anything” 

“Hey I’m a good cook!” he looked at his sister clearly ready to put up a fight but he just walks off to the living room to take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO MY #SAVESHADOWHUNTERS FAMILY "IMPOSSIBLE JUST MEANS TRY AGAIN" -ALEC LIGHTWOOD

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos!! Remember to be kind to yourself and each other!


End file.
